Trasnochas
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "After Hours", de GhostOfBambi. Era maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso, aunque sabía que la mejor parte siempre llegaría justo después.


Título original: After Hours

Autor original: GhostOfBambi

Fecha original: 20 de octubre de 2012.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **CONVERSACIONES TRASNOCHADAS**

( _After Hours_ , by GhostOfBamb)

Se sentó en la cama y miró su cuerpo tendido. Estiró las piernas, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, hasta que los dedos de sus pies pudieron tocar el cabecero de la cama. Las sábanas estaban enmarañadas, pero se las arregló para conseguir sacar una de debajo de su cuerpo para cubrirse, colocándola por debajo de los brazos.

La vergüenza siempre volvía a Lily minutos después, cuando volvía la calma. Durante los momentos de pasión solo le preocupaba tocar, saborear y sentir piel contra piel, acercarlo más a ella, siempre más. Su cuerpo desnudo no tenía espacio para la inhibición. Ese sentimiento aparecía después, cuando todo estaba en calma y la timidez volvía a prevalecer sobre la pasión. Y de repente, no se encontraba más que defectos. Se cuestionaba su propia belleza. Se sonrojaba cundo él la miraba. Rechazaba sus divertidas peticiones de dejarle verla, verla al completo. Se preguntaba cómo él era capaz de mirar su piel totalmente expuesta de esa forma, con tan tierna admiración.

Él no tenía problemas con ese tipo de inseguridades. En ese instante, yacía tendido boca arriba, con un brazo colocado bajo su cabeza, sin taparse, sin vergüenza. Era delgado y no tenía los músculos especialmente definidos, a excepción de sus brazos. Su pelo, que siempre era el caos personificado, estaba ahora aún más despeinado que de costumbre después de varias horas uno a mereced del otro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no importaba: Lily podía recordar vívidamente su color, con tonos marrones, dorados y verdes. Sus gafas estaban tiradas en el suelo, justo donde las había arrojado hacía unas horas sin cuidado. Sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa dormida y satisfecha. Parecía irradiar alegría. Y qué maravilloso saber que era ella la razón de esa felicidad que lo invadía.

Entonces se sorprendió, como le pasaba a menudo, al darse cuenta de lo guapo que era.

Era algo sobre lo que reflexionaba a menudo, su belleza, que se hacía más evidente con cada día que pasaba. Tal vez no tenía la clásica belleza, pero a ella siempre le había gustado su rostro. Siempre, incluso durante los primeros tiempos, cuando su relación era más bien poco cordial. Siempre había habido algo en James Potter que la había atraído. Su cabello desordenado, del color del azabache; su pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, sus modales insoportablemente arrogantes. Siempre le había resultado atractivo, y se hacía más atractivo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero nunca le había parecido guapo. El día que lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era, se asustó inmensamente. La comprensión se había estrellado contra ella y revuelto todo en su interior como un huracán.

¿Era posible que una persona se volviese guapa a ojos de alguien al darse cuenta de que está enamorado de ella?

— Pareces feliz — comentó Lily, y entonces él abrió los ojos. No podía ver especialmente bien sin sus gafas, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver casi cada detalle sin dificultad. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, y eso fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo cubierta con eso? — dijo, y tiró perezosamente de la sábana con la que se había cubierto. Lily la aferró con fuerza. — Quítatela. Ahora.

— No, estate quieto — protestó ella. — No todos somos tan exhibicionistas como tú.

— Te encanta — le contestó, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. — Si tienes pensado quedarte envuelta en esa sábana, entonces me voy a dormir.

— ¡James! — ella le dio un golpecito a un lado de la cabeza con el dedo del pie haciendo que volviese a abrir los ojos, y ella le hizo un puchero. — No es justo. Despiértate, habla conmigo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— No lo sé — confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo hazme caso, ¿vale?

— Pobrecilla, tan necesitada de atención… — dijo, y se irguió para apoyarse sobre sus codos. — Yo diría que ya te he prestado mucha atención durante toda la noche — agitó las cejas, — y ha sido una atención muy concienzuda.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio y trató de patearle la cabeza de nuevo poniéndose en pie, pero gracias a unos reflejos nacidos de años de entrenamiento, él le cogió el pie con mano firme. No teniendo apoyo, Lily cayó hacia atrás inmediatamente, echando sus manos atrás para apoyarse en el colchón instintivamente y perdiendo en el camino la sábana con la que se había estado cubriendo. Ante esto, James sonrió victorioso y volvió a acostarse.

— Encantador — comentó, y ella frunció el ceño al tiempo que extendió la mano para tratar de recuperar su sabana y cubrir sus pechos desnudos. — No, no te la pongas de nuevo, no te cubras. Quiero verte.

Declaraciones tan simples como esas todavía conseguían sorprenderla y hacían que se sonrojasen y que empezase a tartamudear. A ella eso no se le daba nada bien. Si intentase decir esas cosas, probablemente la lengua se le pegaría al paladar. A veces eso le molestaba. Se preguntaba si él no merecería tener una novia que fuese capaz de decirle lo atractivo que era, lo mucho que lo deseaba. Ella ya tenía suficiente con tratar de hacerse a la idea de que él la considerase sensual, deseable.

James era tan sincero, tan abierto, le resultaba tan sencillo adorarla. Y no parecía importarle que a ella le resultase más difícil. Parecía feliz con poder estar con ella, besarla, tocarla y dejarse tocar. A Lily se le daba mejor la parte física. Los besos, las caricias, el sexo. Esas cosas surgían más fácilmente que las palabras. Con él, había explorado terrenos que siempre había pensado que la desagradarían, había hecho cosas que pensó que nunca haría. Sus protestas habían sido ahogadas por su enorme deseo de hacerlo feliz y, en el camino, se había encontrado haciendo cosas que adoraba, que la enloquecían e incluso esperaba con desespero.

Había sido incómodo la primera vez, en la vieja casa de sus padres, en su viejo dormitorio. Era la primera vez de ambos, y eso la había hecho feliz, la hizo sentirse especial y creer que él era suyo, solo suyo. No esperaba que sucediera tan rápido, solo llevaban saliendo unas seis semanas, y ella estaba segura de que había juzgado en silencio en el pasado a chicas que habían actuado como ella. Antes de él, antes de esto, no era consciente del poco control que tenía, ni de lo poco que le importaba no tenerlo. Confiaba en él plenamente, sabía que no la lastimaría y se sentía bien, y eso era lo único que importaba. Hubo una cierta incertidumbre y muchas risas nerviosas, miembros colocados torpemente y pequeños balbuceos avergonzados. Había sido hermoso, y ella se había sentido de maravilla, y los brazos de James se habían convertido en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Cuanto más practicaban, más mejoraban, y lo cierto es que mejoraron rápidamente. No obstante, ella nunca aprendió a controlarse, y le parecía que eso estaba bien, considerando que él tampoco era capaz de hacerlo. En ocasiones, se separaban para mirarse el uno al otro y se reían, colorados y avergonzados, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismos por lo lejos que se habían dejado llevar.

De vuelta a la escuela, no habían tenido demasiadas oportunidades. Él compartía dormitorio con otros tres compañeros, por lo que habría sido grosero y desconsiderado. Sirius había convertido en un juego el tratar de pillarlos in fraganti. Esto no los detuvo por completo, si bien ciertamente los volvió más precavidos. Ella seguía pasando casi todas las noches en la cama de James, solo para dormir, entre sus brazos, calentada por su cuerpo y rodeada por su olor. Los chicos la llamaban "la Quinta" y James protestaba cuando ella no acudía por las noches. Se habían vuelto lentamente dependientes uno del otro.

Dejar definitivamente la escuela había sido casi un alivio.

James se mudó a una casita en el Valle de Godric, a tres millas de distancia de la mansión de sus padres. Era más pequeña y menos glamurosa y, extrañamente, le pegaba mucho. A Lily le recordaba mucho a la casa de sus padres.

De alguna manera, también era la casa de Lily. Ella lo sabía, y él también.

— No entiendo por qué haces esto — murmuró ella, y mantuvo los brazos envueltos a su alrededor. — Mirarme cuando estoy… cuando estoy así.

— Déjame explicártelo de esta manera — dijo, siempre preparado para hacerse oír: — a ti te gusta verme desnudo, ¿no es cierto?

Lily se sonrojó. Siempre se sonrojaba.

— Sí — admitió.

— ¿Y por qué te gusta verme desnudo?

— Porque… — vaciló. Porque era hermoso, porque era deseable, porque de alguna manera había llegado a significar todo para ella, porque era su novio y porque lo amaba. Porque era James. — Porque nadie más puede.

— Ahí lo tienes, ese es tu motivo. Y por cierto… — se calló, con los ojos paseándose por su cara, su cuello, sus pechos y su estómago — … ¿sabes qué? Creo que estaré listo para volver a prestarte toda mi atención en unos minutos.

— ¡Pervertido! — lo acusó, pero estaba encantada. Él le sonrió estúpidamente: ella lo había hecho feliz de nuevo.

— Muy bien entonces. Ven aquí — dijo, dándole unas palmaditas al hueco junto a él en la cama Ella se lanzó hacia delante y James la atrapó, acunándola en sus brazos. — Te abrazo solo si te callas.

— Pero si te encantan los abrazos — le recordó, presionando sus labios contra el cuello del chico.

— Mmm… — estuvo de acuerdo y arrastró un dedo arriba y abajo por su espalda. — Haz eso de nuevo.

Ella obedeció y él emitió un ruido sordo desde el fondo de su garganta que la hizo estremecerse.

— Parece que acabo de encontrar un punto sensible…

— Muy sensible — apretó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

— Creo que esta es mi parte favorita, ya sabes… — empezó, vacilando. — El abrazo de después. Quiero decir, el sexo es… El sexo está…

— Merlín, tu piel es tan suave…

— Yo… ¿me estás escuchando?

— Claro que sí. Cómo eres… Por Merlín, solo este estaba echando un piropo, Evans.

— Estaba tratando de compartir algo profundo y significativo contigo — se quejó, y levantó la cabeza para fruncirle el ceño. Los labios de James se curvaron imperceptiblemente: estaba tratando de no reírse. — Y vas y me interrumpes con un comentario insulso sobre la suavidad de mi piel.

— Profundo y significativo, ¿eh? — sus ojos brillaron de alegría. — Pues tienes toda mi atención. Venga. dice

— No, ahora lo has arruinado —, y volvió a bajar la cabeza. — Y que sepas que es la última vez que te beso ahí.

— Si me lo dices — empezó, deslizando una mano hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, — te besaré aquí abajo.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo y trató de apartarse. Si James movía los dedos un centímetro más sabría cómo de bien habían funcionado ya sus palabras.

— No puedes engatusarme con sexo cada vez que me enfado contigo, ya lo sabes.

— ¿Y por qué no? — preguntó, verdaderamente curioso. Él frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, y ella se arrastró más lejos de él en la cama. — A ti te gusta. A mí también. Vuelve aquí.

— No — protestó ella, pero era demasiado tarde: él había rodado hasta colocarse encima suya y la había atrapado. — Suéltame, Potter. Necesito ir al baño.

— Vaya mentira — dijo, y la besó en los labios una, dos, tres, cuatro… Tantas veces que le hizo perder la cuenta y comenzó a reír contra su boca.

— Es verdad.

— He hecho una buena acción hoy — dijo James tiempo después, tras haberse pasado un buen rato dejando besos por todo su cuerpo. Rodó sobre su espalda de nuevo, arrastrándola con él. Su pelo pelirrojo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. — Vas a estar encantada.

— Oh, ¿en serio?

— En serio — dijo, sonriendo. He vaciado la mitad de mi armario.

Silencio.

— Oh, sí, estoy extasiada.

— Lo he hecho para que puedas poner tu ropa, boba

— Oh — dijo, y entonces llegó la comprensión y la palabra extasiada no bastaba. El éxtasis no era suficiente. La felicidad explotó en su pecho como si fuese fuego. — ¡Oh!

— Entonces supongo que sí quieres poner tu ropa en el armario, ¿no?

— ¡Sí! — chilló riendo. Debía de estar reluciendo de pura alegría. — ¡Por favor!

— Prácticamente vives aquí de todas formas — siguió él. — Estaría bien que lo hicieses de manera oficial.

— Oh, oh, Dios — dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¡Podríamos ir juntos a hacer la compra!

— La tienda está a la vuelta de la esquina, Lils…

— ¡Y pagar las facturas a medias!

— Si quieres, pero mis padres me han dejado dinero como para…

— ¡Y tener discusiones porque dejas toda tu ropa tirada en el suelo!

— Tú eres la que deja toda la ropa tirada por el suelo… — apuntó, riéndose del entusiasmo de la chica. — Y nunca me molesta. Pero no voy a empezar a tirar la mía por cumplir con una extraña fantasía doméstica tuya…

— Cállate — le dijo, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. — Estoy emocionada. Será como si fuésemos… Ya sabes…

— ¿Qué? ¿Una pareja de verdad?

— Ya somos una pareja de verdad — vaciló ella. — Pero sí, eso.

— Me alegra que estés tan dispuesta a esto, Evans — le dijo, y sus manos volvieron a explorar ociosamente partes de ella que nadie más había tocado, ni nunca nadie tocaría, así tenía que ser. — Hará las cosas mucho más fáciles cuando te pida que te cases conmigo.

Atrapada entre la risa y el llanto, Lily hizo un ruido suave e indescifrable y le besó el pecho.

— Sabes lo que me dijo Mary el otro día?

— ¿Qué? — él le hizo cosquillas en la parte superior del muslo y ella tembló inconscientemente. — No me digas que se me ha adelantado y se te ha propuesto.

— Me refiero a aparte de eso, a lo que he dicho sí, por cierto. Estás invitado al enlace. — Él se rio, encantado. — Me dijo que en todas las relaciones hay una parte que siempre está presionando en busca de más, y una parte que se conforma con menos de lo que merece.

La frente del chico se frunció.

— ¿Y ella cree que te conformas con poco?

— No sé qué es lo que piensa ella — respondió con honestidad. — Pero a veces creo que yo podría ser la que siempre presiona en busca de más.

— Oh — y no dijo nada más. Ella lo miró a través de su cabello y lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Estás molesto?

— No.

— ¿Estás cabreado?

— No.

— Te he hecho enfadar, ¿a que sí?

— Lily, cállate, no lo has hecho — dijo, y se rio de ella. — Estaba pensando, eso es todo. Es que no creo que tengas razón — añadió. — Y definitivamente no creo que Mary tenga razón.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque si los dos pensamos que siempre estamos presionando, entonces ninguno de los dos se está conformando.

— Oh — murmuró. Ella sonrió, aunque sentía ganas de llorar. — ¿En serio crees que siempre estás presionando?

— Siempre lo creeré.

— Tú no me presionas a nada.

— Eso quiero creer.

— Y yo no te presiono a ti.

— De ninguna manera.

— Pero nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos.

— Mañana a primera hora.

— Y tú me quieres.

— Te quiero.

— Y yo te quiero.

— Me quieres.

— Y ahora estoy preparada para recibir más atenciones.

— Genial — dijo, y ella volvía a estar de espadas de nuevo, y era maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso, aunque sabía que la mejor parte siempre llegaría justo después. — Levanta bien esa pierna, cariño. Eso es, buena chica.

— Qué romántico, Potter.

— ¿A que sí?

* * *

Una pequeña traducción para que sepáis que sigo viva y que, de vez en cuando, todavía me paso por aquí ;) Espero que sigáis muy bien.

¡Un beso!


End file.
